


Terrible Teacher

by uglydisgrace (beautifuldisgrace)



Series: Slandering Hermann [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is yelling, Kinda Crack, dance moms au, hermann has a mental breakdown, i'm yelling too, in which hermann is abby lee miller, kym yells too, lauren yells at people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldisgrace/pseuds/uglydisgrace
Summary: The Hughes Hermann Dance Company is Ardhalis's premier competitive dance studio, but behind that gilded facade is a world of backstabbing, constant shouting matches, and crazy parents.
Series: Slandering Hermann [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858165
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Terrible Teacher

“I said, POINT YOUR TOES! God, why can’t you get it right?”

Hughes Hermann was in one of his “moods”. Last week, the Hughes Hermann Dance Company had suffered its worst defeat yet, losing badly to dancers of Tristan Sinclair’s Single Blueberry Dance Company. Being an extremely level-headed and responsible adult, Hermann decided to take out his anger on his young pupils.

“Oh Lord, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO NATIONALS OR NOT?” he screamed at little Ava Randall after she dropped her prop, a heavy flag of Ardhalis, for the second time in a row.

“It’s not her fault! That flag must weigh at least ten pounds and look at her frame: she’s tiny!” one of the moms said.

Fuming, he whirled around to face his critic and saw, to his fury, it was Lauren Sinclair. Of all the moms, she was the most insufferable. He would have kicked her out a long time ago, if only her daughter Luna wasn’t so damn talented. Like her namesake, she shone brightly and seemed born for the spotlight.

He took a deep breath and said, “I designed this solo for Ava to  _ help her place _ . Let’s face it: her technique is awful and her energy is lacking, so the flag is a distraction- oh, stop being such a crybaby, you know it’s true!”

Ava had started sobbing, pearly tears trailing down her small heart-shaped face. She was immediately consoled by Cecelia Hawkes, one of the older girls. Cecelia offered her a watermelon-patterned handkerchief to dry her eyes, but Ava refused it.

Setting his jaw, Hermann surveyed the room.

“Lila! Get in here! I need you to take your daughter outside--she can’t dance today. And she’s certainly not going to dance this weekend: you can kiss your solo goodbye.”

The ginger entered the studio and wrapped a comforting arm around the girl. The two of them exited the room, Lila shushing her daughter and Ava crying harder than ever. 

“Oleander and Ivy, let’s see your duet!” he continued as if nothing had happened. He pointed to who he thought was Ivy. “Ivy, go get your prop!”

“Actually, I’m Ollie,” she replied. “That’s Ivy.” Ollie gestured to her twin, who waved at him. The Sake twins were good dancers, sure, but their identicalness was frustrating at times.

“Whatever!” he said. It was going to be a long day.

\---

“I think Hermann is having a mental breakdown,” Belladona said to the other moms as they sat down together at a table.

“No shit,” Kym replied, taking a sip of her watermelon margarita.

“We should probably confront him before he loses it,” Lauren chimed in. The other two nodded in agreement.

When they had finished with their drinks, the three of them returned to the studio. Lauren threw open the door.

“Hermann, the other moms and I have decided that we need to talk. About your recent behavior.” Lauren crossed her arms.

“Not now, can’t you see we’re in the middle of rehearsal?” Hermann retorted.

Kym sighed. “This is serious, Hermann. You can’t keep going on like this.” For once, her voice was all seriousness, without a drop of its usual cheerfulness. This seemed to alert Hermann to the gravity of the situation and he obediently followed them into the lobby.

“Your behavior is getting out of hand, Hermann. Taking away Ava’s solo just because of a tiny mistake? She’s just a child, and you’re already setting her up to fail!” Belladona said indignantly.

“If noff my problem she doesn’t try hard enuff,” he told her in between bites of his lunch.

“Stop eating- that’s why you’re fat!” Kym yelled at him, slapping the sandwich out of his hands.

“Hey!” he shouted back. The civil conversation quickly degraded into personal attacks and screeching until the chime of a bell drew their attention to the front door. Hermann’s face drained of color when he saw who it was.

“Is this true?” Lukas Randall said, his voice calm but with a dangerous undercurrent. “You took away my daughter’s solo?”

He gulped.  _ Shit _ .

**Author's Note:**

> if the cast of PH was in dance moms, i think hermann would be abby, lauren would be holly, kym would be jojo, and will would be maddie (i dunno about the rest). what do yall think?


End file.
